


Hunting For You

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, But very mild and not actually tightly holding his neck, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Hunting, M/M, Mild Gore, Otabek Altin Week Prompt, Rimming, Top Otabek Altin, Vampire Otabek, Weretiger Yuri, Yoi Spooky Week Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Combining Otabek Altin Week prompt: AU/Favourite ship and Spooky Week prompt: VampiresWere/Vampire relationships weren’t unheard of but they were rare enough, especially with the frequent risk of one of them accidentally murdering the other if they let their inner beast push too far.Given years of practice, Yuri didn’t have to shift every full moon. It felt better if he did but it wasn’t necessary and Otabek found it fun to poke the beast; see how long Yuri could hold out when Otabek was pushing his own monster to the tipping point.





	Hunting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that wouldn't exactly go away once I found out these two prompt weeks overlapped with these concepts XD  
> There is some of my own Were/Vampire lore in this story, so I am crossing my fingers that it's enough for everyone to make sense of it. Feel free to comment if you want me to explain/expand on anything, I know a terrifying amount about this world for something I think will be a one shot XD

It is rhythmic, intoxicating and utterly indescribable in many ways.

The thrill of the hunt.

He is fast, faster than most and yet it isn’t a match.

Every sound is easy to track. Each sharp inhale of breath. The echoing sound of blood pumping around their body like a calling. They stumble and flinch, struggling to escape even if they both know, deep down, the ending is inevitable.

And then there’s the smell.

The dizzying deliciousness that made venom pool and feet hit the ground harder merely to find it’s source.

Otabek’s eyes tracked the figure through the dark, prowling on the outskirts of its peripherals and careful to remain soundless as he moved in.

Closing in.

With a final push, shoving harshly and silently from his perch in the thick trees, he hit the figure, rolling as they tumbled and slammed into the ground with a grunt.

“Beeeeeka, did you even try to let me get away?” Yuri’s eyes were wide, breath still swooping rapidly in and out of his chest as he squirmed under Otabek’s dead weight.

“I always wait exactly how long you tell me to.” Otabek lent forward, pressing his nose into Yuri’s neck and inhaling with a rumbling groan, making Yuri squirm for a different reason now.

“Think I can make you shift just from scenting you?” Otabek whispered, his fangs fully descended as venom pooled in his mouth, begging to sink into the silky flesh of Yuri’s neck that Yuri unconsciously offered, tilting his head to make more room.

“Fuck off; you know you can.” Yuri snarled. It was the problem with their relationship; it’s been years of learning, finding just the right combination that made every full moon perfect for the both of them.

Were/Vampire relationships weren’t unheard of but they were rare enough, especially with the frequent risk of one of them accidentally murdering the other if they let their inner beast push too far.

Given years of practice, Yuri didn’t have to shift every full moon. It felt better if he did but it wasn’t necessary and Otabek found it fun to poke the beast; see how long Yuri could hold out when Otabek was pushing his own monster to the tipping point.

Otabek was almost two thousand years old. Control wasn’t an issue; he could go years without feeding if he needed too.

Finding Yuri had been an accident.

Yuri had been fighting another Were… losing to another Were. Something about the lean, muscular tiger had drawn Otabek’s attention. The Were-bear that Yuri fought had only been half shifted, feral from feeding on other Were’s to survive and Yuri appeared to be his next meal. But Yuri refused to go down, his back leg broken, blood matting his fur as he prowled, scratched and snapped at the tall form bearing down on him.

Otabek had watched until Yuri had gone down one time too many, moments away from a blow that would have cut his snarling to a gargling end - but Otabek was faster. Fangs extended and dread ensued as he swiftly bit into the Were-bear’s neck and let its head roll, blood dripping down his newly pressed shirt.

Feral Were’s tasted the worst, bitter and acidic like they were _wrong_ \- Otabek theorised it was a defence against his kind; kill your own, give up your humanity, but you’ll be safe from your main predator.

Yuri had groaned when he realised the other Were’s snarling had ceased and Otabek had swirled into view. It was difficult for Otabek; Yuri smelled like warmth, honey and soup, an unusual combination but none the less delicious and Otabek was tempted to end it all for the tiger as he shifted back into his human state, too drained to stay phased.

But he didn’t.

Couldn’t.

Instead, he carried Yuri’s limp form to his temporary home, fed and cleaned him. Kept him in his bed until Yuri’s rapid healing could catch up and mend his crushed leg.

They’ve been together since then; around four hundred years now.

“You’re clothing is unwanted, Yura.” Otabek sighed, teeth grazing Yuri’s throat as they hooked onto Yuri’s t-shirt and tugged.

“It’s not my fault you prefer to hunt naked, you freak.” Yuri huffed, clawing softly at Otabek’s bare back.

“I’m wearing pants; it’s just when I feed it gets messy. It’s easier to clean my chest than my shirt.”

“I’m well aware of how messy you are-ah!” Yuri gasped as he was thrown onto his front in an instant, pants ripped to shreds as his bare arse presented to the cool moonlit air. Otabek didn’t waste time, spreading Yuri’s cheek’s so he could force his tongue into Yuri’s quivering hole.

“Beka!” Yuri panted, pressing back into Otabek’s face as his claws drew out and dug into the earth beneath them.

Otabek was glad they had prepared in advance, while he liked taking Yuri apart before they fucked or having Yuri drive him crazy before simply pounding him into the dirt - full moon Were’s smelled like _addition_ and _want_ to a vampire. It was the hunting, the phasing, the combination of bloodlust, human and animal morphed together to create something irresistible.

Reeling back, Otabek sank his teeth into Yuri’s arse cheek, moaning inhibited to the spluttered whimper that forced its way from Yuri’s chest. Blood rushed his mouth, all sweet and glorious as his venom numbed and soothed the bite. Yuri’s tail curled around Otabek’s wrist, forming from Yuri’s tailbone; fur soft and splattered with strips as it wrapped up Otabek’s arm.

“Yura?” Otabek rasped, pulling back to lick his lips, relishing in the ooze of blood on Yuri’s cheek before the wound rapidly healed as Yuri flinched back towards the feeling. “Yura, can I?” Otabek answered his own question by pressing three fingers into Yuri and pumping them easier in and out of him.

“Fuck me,” Yuri demanded, looking back at Otabek with fully blown green eyes, the white eclipsed by colour and darkly blown out pupils.

Ripping at his own pants, Otabek slowly pulled his fingers from Yuri and lined up his weeping cock.

“So warm.” Otabek breathed as he thrust into Yuri in one long push, moaning as he bottomed out.

“Fuck me, I said.” Yuri snarled, voice course with rumbling groans, almost like a purr but louder, deeper.

“You asked for it,” Otabek whispered as his hand wrapped around Yuri’s throat, dragging him up onto his knees so he could tug him against his chest before immediately loosening his grip again. Otabek fucked into Yuri hard and fast; one hand gripped tightly to Yuri’s bony hip so he could slam him repeatedly back onto his cock. The hand around Yuri’s throat lose as it just held Yuri still and worked as a lever to expose the column of Yuri’s neck for Otabek’s aching fangs.

Their first round of the full moon never lasted long, the crazed frenzy breaking them before either of them wanted it to. As soon as Otabek’s teeth sunk into Yuri’s neck, blood dribbling down Yuri’s chest, Yuri came untouched with Otabek’s hips slammed into him. Otabek’s grip tightening as his moan vibrated through Yuri’s neck, causing Yuri to splatter harder onto the ground below them with warm tacky cum and his tiger ears to flicker into phase.

“Beka, Beka-fuck. Cum with me!” Yuri yelled as Otabek retracted his fangs and groaned loudly, warmth filling Yuri with a whimper.

“Fuuuuck.” Yuri rumbled, sending a shiver through Otabek as he continued to hold them in place, pressed together, with his arms now looped around Yuri's waist. Otabek watched the deep wound on his neck heal as Yuri’s ears twitch through his hair and made Yuri's hair shifted slightly in response.

“You’re amazing.”

“Love you, my stupid fucking vampire.” Yuri sighed, leaning back into Otabek's chest and clenching weakly around the cock still inside him.

Otabek laughed, pressing his face into Yuri’s hair. “Love you too, tiger.”

* * *

I put myself up for a charity auction, so if you like my writing, you can come bid on me or at least check it out. [Option 1](https://yoicharityauction.tumblr.com/post/179531050995/contributor-file-pandamilo-2-see-pandamilos). [Option 2](https://yoicharityauction.tumblr.com/post/179529517438/contributor-file-pandamilo-1-see-pandamilos). 

[My Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)

[Writing Discord](https://discord.gg/KRAVRtq)


End file.
